


"i'd like for you to leave now"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [27]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: "Get Lost", Anger, Despair, Desperation, Gen, Grief, M/M, Madness, bloodbath at nightless city, murder spree, stygian tiger seal, wei ying loosing his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Jiang Cheng looks conflicted. Wei Ying suppresses the small smile that threatens to creep across his face. (Maybe, if he survives… there's hope? Hope for reconciliation… hope for-The memories of the bodies of his adopted family swinging flit across him mind.No.)He will get his revenge. He will kill every last person who stood between him and his friends… every last person who supported the Jins…





	"i'd like for you to leave now"

Wei Ying stared down the gathered army from his perch. Their swords were unsheathed and their bows were drawn, arrows nocked and pointed at him.

He calls forth the smallest piece of demonic energy and cloaks his body. (There is no Wen Ning to save him from another onslaught of arrows. Not again. Never again.)

He scans the crowd of hate filled faces trying to find….

He's not here. 

The spot beside Zewu Jun is empty. 

And his Shidi...

Jiang Cheng looks conflicted. Wei Ying suppresses the small smile that threatens to creep across his face. (Maybe, if he survives… there's hope? Hope for reconciliation… hope for-

The memories of the bodies of his adopted family swinging flit across him mind.

No.)

He will get his revenge. He will kill every last person who stood between him and his friends… every last person who supported the Jins…

Every last person who stood against him.

The first arrow flies and Wei Ying sends it straight back into the chest of whoever was brave (stupid?) enough to try first.

And then….

Well the seal has been restless for a while but his anger and grief is only fueling it. So be brings Chenqing to his lips and starts to play.

******

The effect is immedient. The corpses rises and the battle begins. Wei Ying sits at his vantage point on the roof and keeps playing - he doesn’t have to, the corpses have understood his command, but the sound of  _ Chenqing _ unnerves the cultivators, puts them on edge.

Makes them easier to kill.

And easier to rise.

*******

....Everyone who let his precious Shijie be killed would die...

*****

He doesn’t know how long he played for. All he knows is his army gets bigger and angrier and harder to control so he incorporates the seal. 

The effect is almost instantaneous.

It's like an explosion. 

Hundreds - thousands?- die.

He starts laughing. 

“Wei Ying?”

Oh this was too good.

“Wei Ying, come back to Gusu.”

“Get lost.”

Gusu? Why would he gp there? Why would his mind drag up that old place - he’d almost prefer the burial mounds- 

“Wei Ying… please”

“Get lost”

Except theres nothing there now. 

He was distantly aware of an arm holding him up and raised voices

(“I’d like for you to let us leave now”

“Stop this foolishness-”

“I’m sorry-”

“He’s slaughtered-”)

Oh this is too funny… they killed his family - how many has he killed in retaliation….

He looks up to find he’s in the burial mounds. How…? Did he have a transportation talisman? 

(Because who cares enough to help  _ him _ ? The Yilling Laozu? Mass Murderer.. Slaughter of Cultivators. Everyone hates him. Even his Shidi.) 

(“I’m sorry Shijie”)

His head is still foggy but he can hear the approaching army. There’s still work to do…


End file.
